Hugo Weasley Is Going to Die, Or Is He?
by weasleykingrocks
Summary: Hugo Weasley locked his elder sister in a broom closet in attempt to get back at her. But when a certain Malfoy enters the scene, rather the closet, he gets more than he wanted, and she gets more than she expected..! 10/8/09-Story rewritten!


**All right, I was going through this written piece (my first fan-fic, one-shot or novel) and cringed a LOT while reading it. So I decided to edit it. The fic needed a lot of editing. Well I tried, but didn't really manage, I think.**

**Anyway I hope you would like it! **

**Disclaimer:** **All characters belongs to JKR!...Why do you have to do this us god...WHY?!?**

* * *

**Hugo Weasley Is Going To Die…Or Is He???**

* * *

Rose Weasley was furious. FURIOUS.

The little wanker called Hugo Weasley was going to get hell from her.

She could not believe he had locked her in an empty broom closet.

"GET ME OUT! YOU LITTLE SCUM-"

"Oh my dearest Rose" said Hugo, clutching his heart dramatically, "How can you be so…cruel…and so spiteful?? That too to your own brother?? Really, what have I ever done?"

"HUGO FREDRICK WEASLEY! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!!"

"Ssshhh…Now Minnie wont be pleased to find her Head Girl shouting obscenities. So-Just-Shut-Up."

Rose took a deep breath and decided to take the other way, to convince her brother to open the door. By being polite.

"Hugo, would you please open the door?" said Rose in a voice of forced calm, ready to pounce on her brother the moment he opened the door. "And who's Minnie??" she added

"No and Minnie would be our dear headmistress." Said Hugo jovially.

"Would you just stop acting like a pest? Why have you locked me up anyway?"

"Hmmm…let me think.." Said Hugo in mock thinking voice. "I dunno….maybe because…YOU TOLD MUM AND DAD ABOUT ELENA"

Rose held back a giggle that was threatening to break through the anger any time soon. Hugo had been crushing on Elena McMillan, a beautiful Ravenclaw in his year, for nearly two years. In attempt to get back at him for stealing her personal diary and reading it out to the Gryffindors in the common room the previous term, she told her parents about Hugo's "meandering" brain. Soon it was not only her parents but her uncles, aunts, cousins, who knew about Elena. Everyone teased Hugo, day and night, over the summer. Naturally, their cousins started pulling his leg in front of Elena, who made her life's ambition to make sure she wasn't ever alone with Hugo Weasley. And of course, there are about a billion Weasleys in the world, so the teasing part can really get on people's nerves.

But according to her, she wasn't done yet. The teasing wasn't good enough a punishment for what he did to her.

Scorpius _Bloody_ Malfoy was there in the common room, when Hugo had read her diary out. Not only did every one come to know about few of Rose's deepest secrets but also what she thought of the womanising albino.

He was bound to find out about the thoughts anyway seeing that I argue with him everyday, thought Rose fairly.

He was a pompous arse who pretended that he was ruler of the universe and was hell bent on making her life as miserable as possible. As much as she wanted to kill him every time she saw him, she was reminded of the fact that he was her best friend, Albus Potter's other best friend. Not to mention that he was on pretty good terms with James Potter and the rest of the Weasleys, who were perhaps more prejudiced than she was. So killing him had more risks than getting into Azkaban.

However, things seemed a bit different this year. Being the Heads of the school meant having to spend more time together to prepare patrol duties, organize events. And as she started having more civilised conversations with him (all regarding school work), she realized that he was actually bearable. Well, he would be bearable for not more than five minutes after which he would resort to making fun of her, an activity that she had quite gotten used to. They even shared a common room now, where they both sat together in the same room in peace, which was quite a welcome change from the ridiculous arguments they used to have in the past six years when within two metre radius of each other. As much as she got to know him more, the more she was getting intrigued and fascinated by him.

At times Rose had actually wondered if she had a thing for the blonde, seeing the amount of time she spent thinking about him and looking out for him the moment she stepped out of her room. She expected him to turn up everywhere she went, even in the Gryffindor Common Room, despite him being a Slytherin. Well, he did turn up here when he was dating a Gryffindor 5th year, last year. But then admitting that she had a thing for him meant that she was just another girl who fell for the charming arse, and she was _definitely_ not one of the brainless twats who fell on his feet like pins.

What confused her even more was that maybe Malfoy looked out for her as well. She could surely feel his eyes piercing her whenever she was around him. And he had been doing that for quite some time. So she reasoned that he was just planning the next attack. It always took him less than a nanosecond to change his tone from polite to taunting. His eyes looked cold and his face was as expressionless as possible, making it much harder for to predict the thoughts going on in his mind.

Rose just could not understand Scorpius Malfoy.

She wondered if the headmistress understood Malfoy. Who in their right mind would appoint Scorpius Malfoy as the Head Boy??

But the question is who wouldn't. He was one of the toppers in their batch (along with her).He was the seeker on the Quidditch team, not to mention Captain as well. He was hugely popular in school, and as much as Rose hated to admit, drop-dead gorgeous. Girls swooned over him, younger boys wanted to be like him. He had a new arm candy every two months, he was after all, the school playboy. Only after James Sirius Potter, probably.

But Rose hadn't failed to notice that he had a kind heart, despite him being unkind towards her. He always defended the kids being bullied. He always stood up for anyone being called a mudblood and condemned blood discrimination. He had been tutoring few first and second years for the past two years. No one knew about it till she came to the library one early morning and saw half a dozen kids and Malfoy in the corner. He asked her to keep it a secret after all he did not want to ruin the bad boy image….

"Are you dead in there??"

Hugo's voice brought her out of reverie. Why on earth was she thinking about Malfoy when she was stuck in an empty broom closet? Her cheeks turned pink as she realised the implication of the sentence.

Malfoy, her and an empty broom cupboard did not fit in the same sentence. And should _never_ fit in the same sentence.

She was really losing it here in the cupboard. She had to get out.

"Hugo, please open the door. I have my patrol duty in an hour!" pleaded Rose, clenching her fists.

"It won't hurt if the Head Girl misses her patrol."

"That is it!! I am telling Elena that you are gay."

"HEY!! That was uncalled for. I was actually thinking of letting you out. So see you later in future. Hope Filch finds you soon. Kudos."

Rose stared at the door in disbelief. The git had actually locked her inside.

She checked her pocket for her wand. She fumed as she found nothing.

All Rose knew was that Hugo Weasley won't be alive the moment she steps out of the closet. Not only would she write to her mother who would skin his bony arse for making Head Girl miss her duty, but she would also make sure that as long as she was at Hogwarts, she would make his life worse than hell.

She moved and hit her head against what she thought was the lamp. She pulled the string attached to it and switched it on.

She sat down in the closet, waiting for someone to pass by. She closed her eyes and leaned against the wall, feeling tired.

Being the Head Girl was really a tiresome job. Arranging meetings, scheduling patrol duties, meetings with McGonagall, studying for NEWTS, finding time for self and then daydream about Malfoy and her-

Rose groaned. She actually _admitted_ that she dreamt about Malfoy and her. Earlier she did have rather gruesome dreams, involving the Slytherin git, scissors and his smooth silver blonde hair he kept on ruffling around her. The hair she had imagined twisting around her fingers-

_What is wrong with me? Do I really have a thing for him? It is so wrong to even dream about him! What has happened to me?_ _Have I become one of his shallow fan-girls who cannot look beyond the pretty face and see the amazing guy he –WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?!?!_

Rose almost cried out in frustration when she heard hurried footsteps outside the cupboard.

"You mean to say you are over me?????" screeched a girl right outside the closet.

Rose flinched. She knew who was outside. Selma Zabini. Malfoy's current girlfriend or soon going to be ex-girlfriend. She heard Malfoy stuttering and fought back a laugh. Maybe Malfoy wasn't the overconfident git when it came to girls. Well not many boys were.

"You are not going to dump me. INSTEAD IT IS ME WHO IS GOING TO DUMP YOU."

Rose got up and pressed her ear to the door gleefully, hoping Malfoy gets cursed.

The door opened and in came a flying Scorpius Malfoy, hair tousled, and cheeks pink. And the door was closed with a bang.

"Rot and die in that broom cupboard, Malfoy" Screeched Selma for the last time and sobbing hysterically, she left.

Scorpius however paid no attention to her. He was unnerved by the fact that there was already someone in here. A bushy-haired redhead.

"Snogging the broom, Weasley??" asked Scorpius, sneering as he stood up slowly.

"Better than snogging a troll any day." said Rose dispassionately, cocking an eyebrow at him. "Dumped another one, haven't you? You have some serious commitment issues"

"You honestly can't keep your nose out of other people's personal life, can you??" asked Malfoy, cheeks flushing.

"Not my fault if yours is on public display."

"I am popular unlike you. Loved by all, Weasley. Surely, people would have interest in my life."

Rose raised an eyebrow, "You can exclude me from the list of people who love you, Malfoy."

"Oh how can I forget the lovely description you wrote in your diary?" drawled Scorpius, clearing his throat and then spoke in a high pitch voice, "_He is such a bastard. A new_ _girl every second month Bloody womaniser. Strutting around as if he owns the castle. He is really an arsehole with an ego as large as the universe and the biggest git around…I HATE HIM_"

"SHUT UP!!" Said Rose through clenched teeth, blushing beet red. "Well, you are that hateable. So naturally, I would have wonderful adjectives describing you."

"You really think I am hateable, huh?? Well I am definitely less hateable than you are." Said Scorpius, smirking as he ran his hand through his unkempt blonde locks.

Rose didn't know why, but she was really stung by what he said. Was she really that horrible? Did he really hate her? What she wrote in her diary was written in the 6th year, when he was dating Shelly Thompson. They always thrashed around in the Gryffindor common room. The sight was plain sickening. Her stomach used to churn uncomfortably and her blood always boiled on seeing them wrapped around each other like eels. He was someone who always hurt her, whether by his actions or his words. So the hate was natural.

"Now that is not possible. I have perhaps a billion reasons to hate you", said Rose scathingly, trying to ignore the deep sting in her heart.

"Is that so?? I'll have a billion and one", said Scorpius, still smirking. "So why don't you enlighten me?"

"Sure why not!" said Rose sarcastically, "Hmm..lets see..I just hate the way you strut around the castle as if you own it."

Scorpius snorted. "It's because I can afford to buy this place, Weasley, unlike you. Now about you. I hate the way you pretend to know everything, but when actually you don't know anything."

Rose glared at his form in the dark. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You don't know what am I talking about?? You really don't know anything." Said Scorpius sniggering.

Rose fumed, her infamous temper rising. Maybe only one will be found alive by the end of this by whoever opens the broom cupboard.

"I hate the fact that you are such a show off. Arrogant, pompous, and damn irritating" She said scoffing.

He let out another snort. "You noticed, Weasley?"

"It's hard not to. Especially when it's right under my nose. You are absolutely unbearable and vile and cruel and so damn pathetic that I honestly hate you with every fibre of my being."

There was silence.

"I hate the fact that you beat me at everything." said Scorpius in a frustrated tone.

Rose was secretly pleased at this admission and therefore smiled truly for the first time ever since she entered the cupboard. The whole school knew that Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy were in competition to be best at everything since they entered Hogwarts. She even defeated him in Quidditch, her being the seeker on the Gryffindor team.

Gryffindor had won the Quidditch Cup for the past three years in a row, ever since Rose had joined the team. Rose hoped to make it four times in a row in her last year at school. Rose loved Quidditch. The sense of contentment she got from playing the game was incomparable. However, other girls didn't share the same opinion. They felt the boys made the game even more interesting. Or rather one particular boy. Rose scowled at the memory of girls trying to cheer a depressed Scorpius, after he lost the finals last year to her. The feeling of wanting to punch someone was unbelievably strong.

"I hate the fact that you have girls falling all over you. Tarts, all of them."

Scorpius stood straighter. Did she just say _that_? She actually noticed that? "Jealous, Weasley?"

"You wish. Why can't you just find one smart, intelligent girl, and stick to her?"

"Girls are like different flavours of ice-creams. You'll never be satisfied with one. You want to try out all the flavours out there."

Rose rolled her eyes in the dark. There was silence in the broom closet for a few seconds before Scorpius spoke again.

"I hate the way guys fall all around you."

More than the quiet and slightly angry tone, it was the statement that really got Rose's attention and she burst out laughing. The blonde was bewildered.

She was laughing? Girls are supposed to be pleased when they come to know that they are a hot topic of discussion in the boys locker-room. And she was laughing?? She was definitely one different girl!

"Why are you laughing?" asked Scorpius indignantly.

"You cracked a joke, Malfoy. And for once it was funny", said Rose in between breaths, "So I am laughing."

"What?? It IS true." He said scoffing, "What is so unbelievable about that? You just need to be more observant. You have no idea how many times have I walked into groups of guys talking about you."

"Why on earth would guys talk about ME of all people? Unless they call me the know-it-all Rose Weasley, snooty bitch of Hogwarts-"

"That's not what they say. You are really a hot topic with the guys.", said Scorpius quickly. "They make rather perverse comments about your body. Guys are observant about tiniest little physical change in girl's body. They think you will be a fireball in bed and…."

Scorpius felt his face heating up as he remembered knocking out Raymond Goldstein, the one who had made the comment. But that wasn't the only comment that made his blood boil nor was he the only guy who had said that. He had no idea why he had knocked out his good friend; he just didn't like Raymond's tone while he talked about Rose, _AT ALL_. He was talking as if she was a piece of meat to be devoured, a prize and a trophy to be won.

He continued blabbering. "They like how you look, they believe you look stunning. Your hair for instance-"

Rose let out an unpleasant bark of laughter. "The copper wires you mean."

Scorpius narrowed his eyes, "No. You got me all wro-"

"What do they find attractive about me….my rather large front teeth of a beaver? Copper wire like hair to conduct electricity? Or my hunched posture for I looked like an old hag…"

Scorpius stomach took a double take as he realised that these were the things he used to pull Rose's leg about. He never knew that she took them so seriously….

Is that why she couldn't stand him?? Why didn't she ever stop him if she felt so bad?? Scorpius blanched when he realised her voice was cracking slowly, which meant that the tears were on its way.

"…or my eyes which are as big as Frisbees. You call that attractive, Malfoy?? I feel like filth. I am absolutely repulsive. And I hate the fact that it is always you making me feel that way."

Rose blinked back tears as she remembered the stab in her heart every time Scorpius said those unpleasant words.

There was silence in the broom closet for a full minute.

"I guess you win, Scorpius. I am more hateable than you are", sighed Rose heavily, closing her eyes in despair. She heard a sharp intake of breath from Scorpius. She leaned back against the wall, waiting for him to continue the attack and win their fight.

She was finally giving up. She was going to let him win this one. The hurt and the anguish she had felt because of his words had punctured her fatally over the years. And now she was just too weak to fight back. And for the first time and perhaps last time, she was accepting defeat when it came to him, violating her dad's order about beating Scorpius in _every_ test.

Scorpius stared at her form, at whatever he could make out in the very dim lighting. Her shoulders were slumped and from the way she was breathing, he could tell she was about to cry.

_That's it! She was the one who started it, and I am going to be the one to finish it._

He cleared his throat and said in a strangled voice. "I have more things to hate about you."

That was the final straw. Rose felt those words shredding her heart into pieces. She felt tears leak out of her eyes. Why did he have to do that to her? Why did his words hurt so much? Why was he making her fears come true?? She did feel _something_ for him. Something that was beyond physical attraction. Something she had always feared.

"I hate the fact that I feel like running my hand through your curls when the sunlight falls on it."

That jolted Rose out of her misery as she felt her stomach flip when his words in his beautiful deep voice washed over her.

_What on bloody earth did he just say??_

"I hate the fact that on seeing you smile or hearing your laugh never fails to brighten up my day."

She felt a familiar heat creeping up her neck. A heat that made its presence felt whenever she felt his eyes on her. A heat that engulfed her whenever she thought of her and Malfoy doing anything but fighting.

She wanted to look up at him, but she felt all her Gryffindor courage leave her as she felt his metallic grey eyes boring holes into her.

_What is wrong with Scorp-MALFOY??  
_  
"I hate the way you bite your lip while thinking. It makes me want to get up and bite your lips instead. Run my lips across yours and know just how intoxicating you are."

Rose was sure that if her heart beat any faster, her ribcage would burst. It was thundering inside, wanting some air to breathe.

_Did Malfoy just admit that he fantasized about kissing me? _

Her heart seemed to come to sudden death as she felt Scorpius' lips brush her ear.

"I hate the way you cry, it makes me feel helpless and I feel like ripping the world apart because I can't do anything about it."

His hot breath sent shivers down her spine. Rose felt his hands touching her cheek, and wipe away the tears. His fingers burned on her skin. If she were ice, she was sure his fingers would have melted her. He had just touched her face, and yet her insides felt as if it contained live snakes.

"I hate the way everything you say affects me. My heart bloody _burns_ when you tell me that you hate me."

She could smell his cologne. Oh god, he made her really dizzy. His voice, was so tender and vulnerable, seductive yet gentle, doing the craziest, the most unexplainable things to her nerves.

"I hate the way you think you are ugly, for I think you are the most beautiful woman in the world."

Rose closed her eyes as she felt his long graceful eyelashes brush her cheek. Her body was tingling with anticipation. She could not breathe anymore.

Did he really mean whatever he was saying? Or was it a ploy to completely disarm her?

She felt his nose right next hers.

"I hate the fact that I can never hate you. For I know I am in love with you, Rose Weasley."

With this, Scorpius closed the gap between them

_Oh. My. GOD._

The girls in the bathroom always said that Scorpius was aggressive when it came to kissing. Most complained about his lack of sweetness. But this was absolutely unexpected!

Sure she hadn't expected ever find herself locked up with Scorpius in a broom closet. But having him confess his love and kissing her like he was touching the most fragile and the most precious thing to him in the world; now _that_ was unexpected.

The kiss said it all, how he strongly he felt about her. He poured out his soul to her in that kiss, and she drank it in eagerly. No other boy had made her heart race to an unmatchable pulse and yet made her feel that she would survive. Never had the touch of lips sent her reeling, making her feel more alive than ever.

Oh Merlin! She so didn't want him to stop. At the same time she felt him pulling back, his warm breath lingering on her lips.

Scorpius was flushing furiously. Not only did he tell her everything, he had also kissed her.

He had fucking kissed her!

Without _her permission._

What he could now expect her to do is hex him into oblivion, shout at him and never talk to him.

What he never expected her to do was to pull him back so that they could kiss again.

Teeth banged against teeth as their mouths came in contact. Rose hoped that she wasn't disappointing him. She didn't think she had much experience with snogging, which she had indulged herself in not too many times, unlike him.

She didn't know if she loved him. She liked him alright. She loved the feel of his mouth slanting over hers like that. It was as intoxicating as a victory in a Quidditch match. Or rather much more intoxicating. She did not think she would survive if he stopped kissing her. She loved the way his hands gently rested on her hips, pulling her as close as possible so any distance between them was just not possible. She loved the way one of hands travelled upwards from the side and caressed her cheek while he pressed his lips more firmly against hers.

Oh yes she _liked_ him.

She felt him planting feather light kisses along her jaw, making her moan softly. He nipped at her earlobe and took her mouth again making her open it and sliding his tongue in. Rose thought she would die of ecstasy then and there as she felt his tongue go round her teeth. It felt heavenly. She wrapped her arms around him, bringing him as close as possible. She felt his left hand go up her back, under her school shirt, little jolt of currents bursting onto her skin as he touched her. His right one was going through her mane, which were softer than he had imagined. Their robes fell into a heap on the floor of the closet. Rose thought she heard the clatter of a wand falling. But she didn't really care.

There was a ferocious fire in her that needed to be put out. As Scorpius' mouth latched on hungrily to her exposed neck, a blinding heat shot through her entire body till the very tip of her toenails. His kisses were further going down, while his graceful fingers worked on her buttons. She took in a sharp intake of breath as she felt his fingertips teasing her abdomen.

Every touch, every kiss of his was burning through her skin to her very nerves. Scorpius pushed her slightly against the wall and wrapped her legs around him as he assaulted her mouth. Rose felt the world around her recede. She was only aware of Scorpius' warm hand caressing her back lightly, making goosebumps break out all over her skin; his lips as it sent wonderful vibrations down her body and that wicked tongue of his that made her imagination go absolutely wild.

She arched against his body as she felt his lips travelling down to her chest. She was now absolutely sure that she was going to die. Purely because of the intense pleasure that blinded her.

But she believed that it was highly unfair that she was the one with her shirt unbuttoned.

Rose dug her fingers in his shirt and tried to rip it apart before Scorpius pulled back and rested his forehead against hers.

He breathed, "I love you so much. You have no idea how long I have wanted to kiss you, hold you like this, and see you and…."

His metallic grey eyes looked darker than she had ever seen. His usually expression void eyes were filled with a vortex of emotions, all of them weakening her resolve of wanting to not go much further with any guy till she was absolutely sure that he was the one.

His eyes burnt through her. And as his lips brushed past hers lightly, it was the moment that she realised that maybe he wasn't joking about how he felt about her. He had _really meant it_.

That made her lose the little control she had in her. She kissed Scorpius with a ferociousness that took him by complete surprise. After managing to get his shirt unbuttoned, she lightly ran her nails across his bare chest. She heard a deep rumble in Scorpius's chest and he groaned into her mouth. Rose's hands travelled north and locked themselves in his hair, making her sigh against his lips. They were so wonderfully soft!

She let out another moan when she felt Scorpius' tongue go around her neck and his warm hands tickling her back as they ran over the fabric of her bra. She was too lost in the sea of complex emotions and feelings to register the sound of the door opening.

She barely registered the sound of the door opening.

"HOLY CRAP!!"

Rose's eyes flew open on hearing the very familiar voice of her best friend and favourite cousin, Albus Potter, who was staring at them, eyes nearly popping out.

"Rose? Scorpius?" he squeaked, taking in the way the Heads looked. Their faces were flushed, hair was tousled, robes were off and…..shirts were unbuttoned. Albus turned his face away from the couple and turned to his girlfriend, Cameron Longbottom with a sigh.

"Lets go find another one. This one already has a couple."

Cameron threw him a confused look. Albus shooed her away, telling her he'll join her a few minutes later. He then turned to his friends who were now thankfully fully dressed and blushing furiously.

"Am I going to get an explanation??" said Albus, arms folded, scrutinizing them. He blanched when he thought he could see a hickey on Rose's neck.

"I snogged her. I think you saw that part." Said Scorpius, his face reverting back to its original colour, or the lack of it.

"Scorp, this is my cousin. My best friend. I don't want you fooling around wit her." Said Albus sternly.

"You know I love her", Said Scorpius softly, with a tenderness and passion that did not escape Rose's notice and made her blush even more furiously, if that was possible.

Albus snorted. Sure he knew that his fellow Slytherin had been in love with Rose Weasley since the fourth year, at least that was when he had accepted it. That was the thing that stopped him from beating him up to pulp every time he teased Rose. Earlier, it was hard to believe Malfoy's confession, for he had a new girlfriend every second month and Rose and Scorpius bickered most of the time. He told Albus that it was a method to get over Rose, which made Albus laugh. However Albus soon started seeing tenderness in Scorpius's eyes whenever he observed Rose from a distance. That was a tenderness he had seen in Uncle Ron's eyes whenever he looked at Aunt Hermione. And according to him, he had never seen two people more in love than Ron and Hermione Weasley. He didn't really want to think about his parents, he had caught them in very compromising positions at the oddest of times. So he just wanted to forget them for the time being.

"So are you two together now, cause believe me Malfoy, if you are seeing someone else and snogging Rose at nights….I'll seriously kick your sorry arse all the way up to Japan."

Rose giggled as Albus tried to put forward a serious face but failed miserably.

"Can you leave us alone? We sort of need to talk now."

Albus nodded. "Just make sure that I don't catch you going at it again. And for heaven's sake Rose! Cover your bloody hickey. It's nauseating!"

As Albus left, the air suddenly became thick with tension.

Rose stared at her feet. She could not get herself to look at him. She couldn't believe she had snogged him. Rose Weasley had snogged Scorpius Malfoy. She was lost in her thoughts till she felt her hand being touched. She stared at his pale fingers as they locked themselves with her slightly freckly ones.

Merlin! This was actually happening!

"Are you planning to look at me any time this century?" asked Scorpius gently. "I know you are embarrassed about Al finding you like this. But it's ok. He is supportive about us."

Rose finally looked up to meet his grey orbs when he said 'us'.

"Us?"

Was it really going to work between them? What about their families? What if it didn't work out and he dumped her like he did with other girls?

"Well yeah! I just told you that I was in love with you. I kissed you and you kissed me back. Surely you feel something for me…right?"

Rose nodded, blushing to the roots of her Weasley hair. "I do really _like_ you but are you sure its going work out?"

Scorpius raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"I mean…look at our families. They would never accept us. And what if you leave me because you'll get bored with me over time?? You sure did get bored with other girls-"

Scorpius burst out laughing. Rose glared at him. "What is so funny??"

"My dad and mum already know about you. Mum was delighted to put it lightly. And if I m not wrong, she had even decided the venue for the wedding. Well dad was really surprised with my choice but then he didn't say anything except 'the Weasel is going to get a heart attack'. I think he meant your dad."

Rose rolled her eyes. Sure he will get a heart attack when he finds out his darling daughter is seeing Draco Malfoy's son. Now wasn't that a moment that she would look forward to?

"Albus told your mum about me."

"MUM KNOWS??"

Scorpius smirked. "That's what he told me last year. Your mum was pretty pleased and she hoped that we would get together soon. Though I have serious doubts that your dad would be sharing the same sentiments."

Rose giggled.

"And on a serious note, I have been in love with you for years now. I tried my best to get over you by teasing you endlessly, trying to find faults in you, dating other girls-" Rose raised her eyebrows. "You actually thought you are just another girl for me? I believe you are the girl for me, Rose. I have waited so long for you. What makes you think I'll ever let go of you?? For I know I never will."

Rose stared at Scorpius, with her mouth open. She couldn't believe he had said that. As much as it sounded weird on a boy who had teased her endlessly for nearly six years, it could not have sounded any better if the words were coming from somebody else's mouth. Heart hammering wildly in her body, and feeling as if her body would explode with happiness, she jumped onto him and hugged him tightly. Merlin! She loved the way she just fit in his arms. And all of a sudden she felt as if she would never be able to find the same comfort, warmth, security in anybody else's arms.

"I love you too." said Rose, her head buried in his chest. She did not what overcame her to make her say that. Now that she thought about it perhaps it was true. Perhaps she too was in love with Scorpius Malfoy.

She felt his heart beat faster. His hand raised her chin, so that he could look at her.

Blue met grey once again. The electricity sizzled between the eyes. And suddenly everything was a blur.

"WHAT DO YOU BY MEAN BY MY SISTER IS SNOGGING MALFOY?"

The couple broke apart as they heard Hugo's voice booming in the corridor. Maybe Albus had told him. She started laughing as she imagined Hugo's expression. She couldn't see him anywhere right now. She decided it was the best time to sneak out before Hugo saw her.

"Care to find another closet, Mr. Malfoy?" she asked seductively, looking up at him from under her eyelashes.

Scorpius gave her a dazzling smile at her and gently brushed his lips against hers. "Oh yeah definitely."

Hugo Weasley will survive, afterall.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SISTER!!"

Maybe not.

* * *

**Reviews? Anyone?**

**The sequel's up. But then you already know that, right?**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
